


Den of Monstas

by Flora_Jimin



Series: Den of Monstas [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Body Worship, Collars and leashes, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Puppy Play, Romance, Safewords, Shibari, Slow Burn, Smut, Voluntary Feminization, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: “Haven’t you gotten a bit too comfortable with Hoseok?” Kihyun muttered, eyes narrowed as he watched Minhyuk file away some papers. The older man cocked a brow, letting out an amused tut.“Oh, that’s rich coming from you. Suddenly you care about how close people are to Hoseok? Why? Is it because he knows your secret?” He hummed, tilting his head to the left in interest when he saw the way Kihyun tensed.“I don’t care who gets close to him. As long as it’s not you.”Minhyuk bristled, griping his clipboard tight as he stormed past Kihyun, bumping shoulders with him.“That’s not your line. Especially after what you’ve done and all you’ve stolen from me. I won’t let you have him, too, Yoo Kihyun.” He spat before briskly walking out of the room, never even tossing a second glance over his shoulder.-Full Summary Inside-





	Den of Monstas

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Hoseok works at Starship Inc., a fashion company in Seoul. Yoo Kihyun is his spitfire of a boss, who seemingly has it out for him. With the 20th anniversary celebration for Starship fast approaching, the stress between 'Kizilla' and the upcoming project is driving him up a wall. His best friend, Son Hyunwoo, offers to take him to a place known as the 'Den of Monstas', where Play Parties take place. 
> 
> Things go well, at first, until he stumbles across a familiar face.
> 
> Then Pandora's box opens.

“Harder!”

The bed rocked below them, the combined sound of the frame groaning in protest being accompanied by the headboard knocking against the wall. 

“You’re giving a lot of orders here for someone who begged _me_ to fuck you.”

There was a muttered protest, but it was cut off when he bit into the cream colored shoulder in front of him. The larger man couldn’t help the grin stretching across his lips as the younger man below him whimpered from the sting. They had been going at it for a while, and he could tell from the tightness around him and the way his partner’s fists tightened and pulled in the sheets, that they were nearing the end. 

He put his hand between the whimpering man’s shoulders, pushing him until he was face down, his hips slapping hard against the other man’s ass with every long, hard thrust. The moaning beneath him peaked, and he could feel the other man trembling below him, his breathing ragged and uneven.

“Moan my name.” He suddenly panted, leaning over the lithe man’s frame, pulling his hair to get his attention back on the demand. Silky brunette locks peeked out from between his fingers as the man looked back at him, eyes shining in a flurry of mixed emotions that almost made him cum right there. 

“H-Hoseok, please-”

“Moan my name. Or you can finish yourself off.” Hoseok’s lips quirked at the way the other man’s eyes darkened. He glared daggers at him, but one roll of the hips in a certain direction, and he was putty in his hands, gripping his forearm so tight it hurt as he cried out for him. 

“Hoseok! Fuck, faster faster! Hoseok!” He cried, his walls tight around Hoseok’s cock. 

Satisfied, he pressed his sweaty chest against the man’s back, fucking him for all he was worth. He came first, but he smirked as the other man came untouched, his entire body tensing before he trembled, falling face first into a pillow once Hoseok stopped supporting him. 

He smirked, slapping his ass. 

“Good boy, Kihyun.” 

Kihyun turned, tiredly looking at him with that same mixed swirl of emotions in his eyes. He opened his mouth to retort, and Hoseok was sure that it would be some declaration about how much he hated his guts, but all Hoseok could hear was a horribly familiar screeching. 

_‘Brrrng! Brrrrng!’_

Hoseok grunted, cracking an eye open, hissing when the stream of light peeking from between his curtains flooded his vision. Groaning, he extended his arm, reaching over to silence the clock blaring at him from the corner of his nightstand. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed, his thick arm falling to the side, dangling off the edge of his bed as he tried to collect himself.

He’d been having dreams like that ever since he’d been moved into his new department. They were always the same, with him roughly fucking his Team Leader, Yoo Kihyun. It left him with more than enough stained boxers and frustration and looking down, he could tell today was no different. 

Just great. 

He rolled out of bed, yanking his shirt over his head and his boxers down his hips, tossing them in the hamper at the corner of his room, disappearing into the bathroom. He rolled his neck as he turned on the water, trying to gather his thoughts as he let it warm up. 

Today wasn't just any ordinary day.

It was October 21st, a day circled several times on the ramen calendar he had hanging on the wall near his door. 

The day his team started working on their 20th anniversary special magazine. 

Hoseok stood under the spray, his shoulders tense.

He worked at Starship Inc., a fashion company based out of Seoul. They had expanded their brand, selling magazines as far as Europe and America. He had worked in the Communications team for over a year until he was abruptly transferred over to the Magazine Team.

That’s when his life began to take a chaotic turn. 

Apparently, someone from the Fashion Magazine team had a breakdown and cracked under the pressure, quitting abruptly just a week before the team had to start working on the magazine. Kihyun, the head of the team, had looked over people from multiple departments, seeing if anyone had similar qualifications as the now missing employee and by the luck of the draw, Hoseok was the one that had been selected. 

The man stepped out of the shower, walking over to the sink to look at himself in the mirror. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and set to start blow-drying his hair as he got lost in thought again. 

Kihyun was a bit more than a perfectionist. He didn’t hold anything back, speaking his mind whenever someone did something he found unfavorable or unproductive and Hoseok could respect that, to a degree. However, it seemed the man had it out for him specifically at times, scrutinizing everything he did. 

It annoyed Hoseok to no end. He was a rookie to that particular department, dealt with the shitty hand of fate, and now he had to be on the receiving end of Kihyun’s tangents almost daily. 

In the next room, his phone rang. 

Hoseok blinked out of his daze, sticking his head out into the cool bedroom so he could hear who’s ringtone it was. When he recognized the familiar, slightly off-key sound of him and his coworker Hyungwon singing a karaoke cover of Sexy Back, he crossed the room in a flash, nearly dropping his phone from how quickly he snatched it up. 

“Hello?”

“Hyung, where the hell are you?” 

Hoseok tensed, cursing under his breath when he saw the time. He’d lost track of time again while he was in the shower. His shift started in 10 minutes. 

“Fuck, stall for me.”

“What? And deal with Kizilla myself?”

“I swear, I’ll treat you to as many Americanos as you want, just please stall for me.” Hoseok grunted while hopping around, one of his legs in a pair of white pants. He could hear Hyungwon sigh from the other end, but he could almost see the smile on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll hold you to that. Just get here.”

The line went dead at the same time Hoseok stumbled into his nightstand, eyes growing wide as the lamp at the edge teetered and began falling. He reached out hastily, cringing as his hip collided with the edge of the wood. 

Great. His morning was already off to a chaotic start. 

He quickly put the rest of his clothes on, and rushed out of the door, nearly colliding with a couple on the street as soon as he did so. 

“Sorry!” He tossed over his shoulder, continuing his mad dash down the block. He ran the scenarios through his head over and over again. He was a few minutes late, yes, but working under Kihyun had all but turned the man into a track star when it came to making into the office before the Team Leader could notice his absence.Hoseok had gotten lucky, securing a condo not too far from Starship Inc., which made his morning mad dashes slightly less hectic.

If he was lucky, he could slip into the office before Kihyun got there and everything would be fine. Hyungwon was a master at stalling, in the event that the redheaded Team Leader got there first. 

Hoseok’s face lit up as Starship came into view. 

He’d been working for the company for well over a year but it still took his breath away every time he saw the building. It was a tall building, with an impressive 42 floors. The exterior was decorated with beautiful flowers and bushes (planted by some of the employees just a few months ago in spring). They had little cotton cobwebs and small ghost cutouts on them to remind the employees that Halloween was fast approaching and as soon as Hoseok rushed through the doors, there was an explosion of color. 

The tiles of the lobby formed a beautiful stained glass-inspired image of a starship, the logo for the company. 

He didn’t have time to admire it, however, as he rushed into the elevator, leaning against the wall as the doors began to close. He panted, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He kept them closed for the time being. His stomach always did flips when he got on the elevator. Hoseok had serious acrophobia but he usually was able to suppress the fear if he could keep his eyes closed or keep himself distracted. His mind drifted back to his current situation and how he could sneak into the office and not be noticed.

Maybe Hoseok would get lucky, maybe he wouldn’t run into Kihyun before he got safely into the office and join the team meeting before the brunette arrived-

“You do know you are to report to the team meeting at 8 o’clock sharp, right?” 

...Fuck.

Hoseok cracked his eyes open, swallowing down a curse as Kihyun stood in front of him, leering at him. He bowed slightly, biting his lip to keep the sarcastic retort he had on the tip of his tongue from coming out. 

“S-Sorry, I woke up late.” _Why the fuck aren’t **you** at the damn meeting, then?_

“Woke up late? The first day of the most important project this company will see for the next couple of decades, and you woke up late? That’s the best you can come up with? Unbelievable.” Kihyun laughed humorlessly in disbelief, rubbing his temple. Hoseok stood up straight, scooting aside so Kihyun could press the button to their floor. 

God, this was going to be an awkward elevator ride. Hoseok silently wished there would be one more interruption, just so he and Kihyun didn’t have to be alone in a steel box slowly taking them to the 39th floor. He already felt anxious every time he had to go into the damn thing because of his acrophobia and this wasn’t helping.

His wish was granted when the doors began closing once more, but a converse wedged itself in between them, effectively stopping them from fully closing as a man scooted right in. He situated himself right between Kihyun and Hoseok, running a hand through his hair.

The man looked like he had just rolled out of a private school, with a sweater on underneath a gray plaid blazer. He adjusted his tie and Hoseok let out a small sigh of relief now that there was someone to buffer the awkward tension between him and his boss, and keep his mind off the elevator's ascent. It was a win-win scenario.

“I wasn't aware you'd be coming back today. No one informed me.” Kihyun spoke after a moment, watching the third man out of the corner of his eye.

“That's because I specifically made sure not to mention when I'd be back.” the other man quipped, checking under his nails for imaginary specks of dirt. Hoseok glanced between the two men for a moment, blinking in surprise when he recognized the man to be Lee Minhyuk. 

He was Starship’s Logistics Manager, which would usually place him somewhere in the Accounting Area, but apparently he took up several other jobs Hoseok wasn’t immediately aware of that landed him a chair and a sub-office in the Magazine Team’s office. The younger man didn’t look like it at first, but he was an incredibly hard worker. 

A hard worker with a clear disdain for Kihyun, so the two often came to butt heads in their office, with the rest of the team scrambling to stay out of the line of fire. 

Realizing he hadn’t greeted him, Hoseok sent him a small smile after he stretched. 

“Welcome back, Minhyuk-ah. You were gone for a while this time, huh?” He turned his body to the taller man, missing the side glance Kihyun sent the two of them before he rolled his eyes, going back to scrolling through something on his mini tablet as they ascended. 

“Yeah, I usually don’t have to go to the warehouse to check the goods, but there was an issue this time around. It’s good to be back, I hope you all didn’t get too comfortable without me.” He hummed, sending Kihyun a nasty look when the man snorted from his corner of the elevator. 

“_Anyway,_ if I may, what happened to your hip?” Minhyuk inquired, those bright eyes drifting down Hoseok’s abdomen to land on his hip. Hoseok blinked, tilting his head. 

“My hip?” 

Minhyuk hummed, stepping closer. Long, nimble fingers moved downward, lifting Hoseok’s shirt ever so slightly to expose the discolored splotch, brushing against the skin slightly. Hoseok flinched slightly, feeling a sharp pain. He looked down, grabbing the end of his shirt, lifting it a bit higher without a second thought. His lips pulled down into a frown when he saw the size of the bruise. 

“Aigoo, it really did a number on me.” he mused. 

“Yah! Put your shirt down, where do you think you are?!” Kihyun scolded, startling the older man. Hoseok jolted before clearing his throat, lowering his shirt. Minhyuk snickered behind the clipboard in his arms. 

“Leave it to Kihyun to have dirty thoughts, hm? Better watch out for such a perverted boss.”

“Says the one that lifted his shirt in the first place!” 

“Quit getting your panties in a bunch, I'm sure you've been in your fair share of inappropriate situations at work.”

Hoseok stayed silent as both of them leered at one another. He wondered what the story behind that was.

There was plenty of rumors that had circled around the office about how exactly Kihyun got his position. Things like him having illegal ties from some mafia family, blackmailing the CEO, or the most popular rumor: that he slept his way to the top through Choi Seokwon, the son of Starship's owner and CEO.

Hoseok didn't pay them any mind. Most of them were outlandish and crass and he tried not to put labels on people if he could help it. Kihyun was probably the most abrasive boss he'd ever worked under and it hurt his pride whenever the younger man went off on him, but he was still an amazing worker, nonetheless. 

It still didn't explain the bad blood between Kihyun and Minhyuk but Hoseok casually moved around, settling himself between them to bow at Kihyun as he apologized.

“Sorry. I wasn't thinking.” he mused. Kihyun clicked his tongue in mild annoyance but nodded in acknowledgement.

Minhyuk pushed up his fake glasses, humming as they got to their designated floor. Hoseok sighed in relief when the elevator dinged. He'd be able to get some fresh air and hopefully Kihyun wouldn't send him too many death glares during their meeting.

As the doors slid open, Hyungwon darted into view as he grabbed his shoulders. 

“Okay, so Kihyun hasn't showed up yet, which means you have a good chance at not being-” the tall man paused, looking over at Hoseok’s left, seeing Kihyun not even a few feet away, cocking a brow when Hyungwon swallowed nervously.

“....Caught.” He deflated, shoulders dropping. 

Kihyun's cat like eyes rolled as he put a hand on his hip. 

“What is this, ‘Everyone Piss Off Kihyun Day?’”

Minhyuk snickered and strolled past the three men. 

“As much as I’d love that to be the case, we still have a job to do. Save the lecture for later, we should get started.” He reminded them. Kihyun clicked his tongue and pushed past Hyungwon and Hoseok, making his way down the hall. 

Hyungwon gently pat Hoseok on the back as they followed a few feet away. 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad. He seems mad but not too mad, so maybe-”

“By the way, you can go get coffee for the team since you were late, Hoseok. Don’t take too long, the meeting is already behind.” Kihyun threw over his shoulder, glaring daggers at the older man. Hoseok sent him a smile, biting back the urge to whine in frustration. He wasn’t that late, and Kihyun and Minhyuk were both late to the thing, too! Why was it just him being punished?

Instead, he bowed and turned on his heel. 

“No problem. I’ll hurry.” He muttered, heading the opposite direction to go to their breakroom to make the coffee. Kihyun watched him leave before smiling, seemingly satisfied with the punishment as he continued to the office. Hyungwon watched his friend go before jogging to catch up with his boss. 

Today was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My name is Fie and Den of Monstas was drafted last year after I watched a K Drama known as 'She Was Pretty'. The fashion company setting and the anniversary project are inspired by that. This is my first MX centric fic, and it will be posted both here and on tumblr.   
If you'd like to stay updated or follow this on tumblr, as well, my MX blog is Monstasxbebe. My BTS blog is the same url as this AO3 acc. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and please don't forget to comment <3
> 
> Have a lovely day or evening, everyone!


End file.
